


the first taste of love (oh bittersweet)

by everyshootingstar



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Minor Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Multi, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Alex rubs his arm across his face, feeling his eyes well with tears, “So yeah, I’m a self-sacrificing piece of shit but if it keeps people alive then I’ll continue to do it.”for the kiss prompt on tumblr: "an unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it"
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	the first taste of love (oh bittersweet)

**Author's Note:**

> (title from strawberry wine by Deana Carter) 
> 
> be gentle I don't write much for these two but. I saw the kiss prompt post on Tumblr. I saw [this](https://alienhaus.tumblr.com/post/614205821021306880/gra-sonas-malex-in-episode-2x04) post on Tumblr and my heart filled with just Feelings. 
> 
> I need Michael and Alex to talk like for real. Like actually talk not just trade barbs back and forth. 
> 
> So like this is assuming that Maria is a strong woman who won't put up with Michael keeping a huge ass secret from her. like I want her to be mad about it. I want her to be mad at Kyle and Alex too bc they're just as guilty of keeping a secret. The minor miluca tag is bc it's mentioned heavily in a past tense sense and there is absolutely no cheating involved bc I don't mesh with that thx. Its not a happy fix it but it's...what they've got for now, I guess. 
> 
> Alas, it's a CW show so why do I expect Real People Reactions to situations. 
> 
> I took matters into my own hands, wrote out my feelings on everything about just, came up with this, at 3am when I should be sleeping lmao. pls don't mind the typos if I left any bc I typed this on my phone so any weird formatting is that. 
> 
> uh hmu up Tumblr if you wanna yell about rnm or Lonestar bc I'm game for either! Pls enjoy!!!

He doesn't know how long they’ve been sitting there, just  _ talking _ , but Alex isn't going to complain, not when it's the first time in  _ ten years  _ that they've been able to have this.

And it's comfortable and  _ nice _ and Michael's leg is warm where it's pressed against his, his posture open and welcoming and Alex can't help but lean into it, watching, as if hanging onto every word—and he is, hanging onto everything Michael's saying, unsure of when they'll get this chance again, with everything going on.

He's so caught up in everything, in how  _ right _ all of this feels that he doesn't realize Michael's stopped talking, that he's staring at him with this horribly vulnerable look on his face, something morphing into determination and then,  _ then _ —

Michael's lips are soft against his, soft and dry and chapped at the corners where Michael constantly darts his tongue out against the skin when he's nervous or annoyed and Alex’s breath catches, his eyes open wide and Michael just pushes forward, firmer, hand coming up to cup the side of Alex’s jaw.

He inhales, sharp through his nose and then, then he relaxes, his hand gripping the center of Michael's button up shirt, holding on tight as the kiss deepens, as Michael presses into his side, other hand warm against his thigh, warm through his jeans.

A noise leaves Alex’s throat, something soft and pained and desperate all wrapped together as he kisses back, gives as good as he can, feeling something warm and heavy in his chest at the needy sound Michael makes.

At once, it all comes rushing back and Alex pulls away, jerks out of Michael’s reach, panting and flushed and wishing for  _ once _ he could be selfish.

“Guerin, we can't do this,” he says, wishing his voice didn't waver as obvious as it did, wishing to be  _ anywhere _ but here right now. “ _ I _ can't do this to Maria. She doesn't deserve this.”

Michael's face does something weird then, a look crosses it—half pained, half ashamed, and he pulls his cowboy hat off, runs his fingers through his hair, Alex’s eyes tracking where his fingers get caught up in the curls. “Yeah well, no worries. She's not really in the picture right now.”

Alex frowns, feels something protective bubble up in his chest, “Just because she's not here—”

“ _ No _ , Alex,” Michael says, cutting him off. “She and I didn't last. Y’know. We're on an indefinite break.”

“So what happened to Maria being something  _ easy _ ,” Alex can't help but ask, the words twisted with grief and pain, “If you two can't last, is there even any hope—”  _ for us _ , he doesn't finish, but Michael goes rigid beside him and once again Alex is hit with the stupid realization that he's  _ reactive _ , that he doesn't  _ think _ before he speaks.

Michael stands up, putting distance between the two of them, hat held tightly in his left hand as he paces in front of Alex. “Look, I fucked up, okay? I fucked up big time, I just. Didn't tell her about the big green  _ alien _ thing and then she found  _ Rosa _ and well, now she knows.” His voice is quick, not quite panicky but not all calm either, “She’s pissed at me, at Liz, probably at you too for keeping her in the dark the whole time. And well,  _ lying _ is sort of a relationship deal breaker in the grand scheme of things.”

Part of him hurts for Michael, for Maria, bit the quiet vindictive part of him just whispers  _ if I can't be happy neither can he _ , but he pushes that away, quietly berates himself for even  _ thinking  _ that and inhales deeply. “Give it time,” he says instead. “Maria might come around. I. We still haven't quite talked since  _ everything _ but I can put in a good word for you. Bring up dear old dad’s plot to destroy all aliens, you included, help you save face.”

And even as he offers to help Michael fix his and Maria’s relationship, he feels tired all of a sudden, feels like he should be selfish in this situation but, but—

“No,  _ no,”  _ Michael says, shaking his head hard enough to make his curls bounce. “She's made it very clear she can't trust me or Liz right now. That we're on her shitlist and it's looking like we might not get off of it anytime soon.” He breathes in deep, steels himself, “And I’m coming to realize that kissing you was a mistake,” he continues, “Just. You don't deserve that from me, I’d be doing the same chicken shitted shit I said you were doing to me.”

Alex watches as he deflates a little, his shoulders go limp, and he stands too, taking a step closer, “Look, Guerin,” he pauses, “ _ Michael _ ,” he corrects, “I get it, okay? You just started something with Maria, now you're not together and it  _ hurts _ , and the physical thing between us? It's always been easy. Something to fall back on when words or whatever hasn't been enough.” He rubs his hands on his jeans before crossing his arms against his chest, posture going stiff, “I said some things I shouldn't have and this is  _ not _ like me stringing you on all those years.” He swallows, “You're hurting, and I get that. Sometimes, it's easier to mask the hurt with something physical than try to parse through it mentally”

Michael looks up at him, raw and open, incredulous, “You really are a self-sacrificing piece of shit, aren't you?” He asks, something akin to wonder in his voice.

The deprecating laugh escapes before he can stop it, “Who told you that?”

Michael snorts, rubbing his right hand across his face in annoyance, “Liz briefly mentioned it when she said you'd reenlisted, said you didn't know when to quit. That you'd rather see those around you thrive even if it meant you had to suffer.” He presses his lips together, “That's why you just left after that night, wasn't it? In the shed. If you didn't leave, what, your dad would have come after me again? Hassling a teenage boy for sleeping with his son?”

Alex swallows, feels dread creeping up along with the urge to leave, but he tilts his chin up, stares across at Michael, “I did it to keep you safe.” He says, voice more steady that he expected. “And as much as it hurt, I'd do it again, if it meant he'd never lay another hand on you.”

A sour, pinched look flits across his face, “And what, you'd rather be in  _ his  _ shadow than have your own happiness?”

Alex squeezes his arms tighter against his chest, “I don't like seeing the people I care about hurt,” he says, and he suddenly feels vulnerable again, like a teenager, “I knew if I'd enlisted he’d leave you alone. If I distanced myself from you, he wouldn't have a reason to go after you. And after Caufield, I’m glad I did, all those years ago.” He breathes in shakily, “And yeah, I know, it's selfish, I should have asked you. I should have talked to you before making those sorts of decisions for you because it  _ hurts _ , it's what makes  _ our _ relationship hard and painful for you. I  _ know _ .”

He goes quiet for a few moments, then, “After the way he ran my mother off, after doing that, I couldn't let him destroy you too, Michael. That's absolutely no excuse for anything I did, because I  _ did _ fuck up, I fucked you up, I fucked  _ us _ up, everything. But  _ god _ ,I’d rather have fucked any chance of us up than  _ lose _ you permanently.”

Alex rubs his arm across his face, feeling his eyes well with tears, “So yeah, I’m a self-sacrificing piece of shit but if it keeps people  _ alive _ then I’ll continue to do it.”

Michael stands there, across from him and Alex feels a pull of something, sees the way Michael straightens his shoulders, makes himself look taller, and then he's closing the space between them, arms wrapping around Alex’s shoulders.

“You are a goddamn piece of work, Manes,” Michael says, voice half muffled by his shirt. “When I said loving you was hard, I didn't mean for you to fucking lie to your dad about cutting me out of your life. I didn't  _ mean _ that we couldn't still be  _ friends _ , that you had to sell yourself back to the air force.” he says the words so fiercely that Alex believes them.

“I want you and Maria to be happy, I want  _ you _ to be happy, and that makes me selfish. There's part of me that wants to convince you to be with me, but the other part of me wants you and Maria to have a chance because. If she makes you happy? Then I want that for you.” Alex says, voice shaky as his hands rest on Michael's sides, gripping his shirt. “As much as I want to just kiss you and forget about all of this, I know we can't. We can't  _ do  _ that. If you want to be with Maria. If you want a chance at happiness.”

Michael squeezes him tighter, and then he's pressing their foreheads together, “But what do  _ you _ want?”

Alex blinks at Michael, eyes wet and red rimmed, “I want you to be safe. That's why I enlisted again, so I can take down whatever this is my dad's planning. I can't do it from the outside. I  _ have _ to be inside.”

Michael makes an unhappy noise, “Stop. Think about  _ yourself _ for once. You said you wanted to convince me to be with you? So do it, Manes. Show me you're even worth my time. Show me that what we had in highschool wasn't just a fling for you.” He challenges, “I know you want what's best for me, but maybe. Hell maybe  _ I  _ don't know what's best for me yet. Maybe  _ I  _ still want you. Maybe I still want an  _ us _ .”

“I don't want to force you,” Alex says, fierce, “I recognize I fucked up and I know you were with Maria because you like her and it doesn't hurt to be with her. I'm not going to ruin what little chance you have left.”

“We both fucked up, Alex,” Michael says, “We both did, and it's unfair that I blamed it all on you. We were  _ teenagers _ who didn't know shit about each other except that we had feelings.” He looks into Alex's eyes, “I’d like to think that we're adults now and we can handle this more. Maturely. We can sit down, figure out shit out. And hell, maybe in the future we'll be at a place where we can be  _ us _ again.” He slowly withdraws from the hug, dragging his thumb gently down Alex’s cheek,  _ aching _ inside at the way Alex closes his eyes and leans into it. “Right now, we need to focus. We need to talk about all this. We need to shut your dad’s operation down. Somehow help Max and Rosa and Maria.”

When he pulls his thumb away from Alex's face, Alex opens his eyes slowly, staring at him with a sad sort of look on his face, “And if you and Maria somehow fix the mess between you, I don't want you to give up on that for me. Okay?”

Michael sighs noisily out of his nose, “I really need you to  _ stop _ thinking about me and other people and  _ please _ act selfish this  _ once _ .” He says, “This isn't about Maria and me, this is about  _ you _ and me, and the two of us  _ reconciling _ , because I had a fucking good time today before I forgot to tamp down the  _ unbridled lust _ I feel for you, and I want  _ more  _ of that. If we can be  _ friends _ first, I’d just. I'd really like that.”

Alex inhales softly, nods somewhat tentatively, fighting back the urge to argue with Michael, stamps down on the voice telling him that they can never be friends because Alex feels  _ too big _ for him. “Okay.  _ Okay.  _ You're right Guerin. I need this.  _ We _ need this.”

“Just two guys talking about the past trauma they've inflicted on each other and the imminent doom of one's dad on an entire alien race,” Michael says, “Seems simple enough.”

And then, Alex pulls himself together, takes a few relaxing breaths, “We've also got to somehow bring Max back to life,” he adds dryly.

“Nope. No way, that's all on Liz. I'm an engineer not a biologist.” Michael says, finally placing his hat on his head again. “I’ll help where I can but she's taking point on that.”

Alex snorts quietly, and the tension eases out of the air, as he sits back down on the log, Michael joining him again, leaning back to stare up at the sky, their thighs pressed together.

“We're gonna figure this out, Alex,” Michael says into the evening sky, and though Alex is unsure of what exactly  _ this _ is, he believes him. 


End file.
